


Playing Dollies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Community: fandom_stocking, Dark, F/M, Insanity, Season/Series 02-03, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Drusilla asks Spike to play dollies with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dollies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summerofsoaps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Summerofsoaps).



> A fandom_stocking stuffer for Summerofsoaps, who asked for Drusilla, dark, and AU. I hope you like it! :D

"Who shall we play with today, my lovely?" Dru turned to Spike and cocked her head to the side, letting her long curls cascade over her shoulder in a most appealing way.

He glanced at the pair in the corner and then wrapped his arms around Dru's waist and nuzzled her hair. "I'd rather just play with _you_ , my pet. Leave your dollies for another time."

"You are a cheeky one, aren't you my William? But _we_ can play later; I haven't played with these ones in ages. Not since you took them away when I tried to cut off her pretty red hair."

"You almost killed her doing that, and then you wouldn't have had any dollies left," Spike reminded her gently. He began to kiss and lightly nibble on her neck.

"Away with you!" Drucilla laughed as she pushed him playfully. "I was a good girl all week, and now I get to have my reward."

"Fine." Spike heaved a big sigh. "You can have a go at your bloody dollies. But do I have to play too?"

Dru frowned in that way that reminded Spike of when she had been crazy… er. "You don't have to. You can go off and do whatever you want. Go stalk your precious slayer again for all I care."

"For the last time, Dru! I'm figuring out her weakness, that's all! Little brunette hussy. I can't believe that she managed to dust Angelus, after all the trouble we went to, to get rid of his stupid soul. Bleeding home wrecker. God I hate her!"

" _And without Faith it is impossible to please God, because anyone who comes to him must believe that he exists and that he rewards those who earnestly seek him._ "

Spike scoffed. "I doubt anything we could do would please God at this point, if he did exist. And I wish you wouldn't talk like that, pet. It's creepy."

"They have Faith."

"They used to have your blonde Barbie doll too, but a fat lot of good that did them."

"The embodiment of the belief is not as important as the belief itself," Dru began, but Spike could tell that mention of her dollies had distracted her.

"I'm sure that's true, Pet. Now you go play nice with your little friends, and I'll be back soon."

Spike watched for a moment, long enough to see Dru walk over to the chained girl in the corner and begin to stroke her wavy blonde hair. Satisfied that she would be alright without him, he left to go spy on the slayer.

"We're going to have tea with Miss Edith now, alright Miss Buffy?"

**Author's Note:**

> The verse Dru quotes is Hebrews 11:6.


End file.
